Ignorance
by VladsGirl
Summary: Strike me down where I stand. I wrote FlapjackxK'nuckles. And it's entirely inappropriate. One day Bubby gets fed up with the two boys and leaves. What will they do in her absence for a day? Yaoi, lemon, pedophilia shota con, little boy and older man sex


Ignorance

K'nuckles was in his own little world, light headed and had a surreal feeling about him one particular day. It wasn't any ordinary day, other than the constant need for sugar and alcohol and no money to spare for it. Nay, the sun was out, and it was hot on Stormalong harbour, leaving its civilians sweaty and uncomfortable. Usually Stormalong was supposed to be... well... stormy. But no, for one day, it was a searing ninety degrees and Cap'n K'nuckles felt as if he had done illegal drugs. The man felt as if he wasn't really their, like he was synthetic and non-existent. Something about today was just too weird. The only thing keeping the cobalt haired man from in high spirits was one of his only friends, Flapjack. The blonde was prancing around the lower docks of Stormalong slashing and playing in the water to keep himself cooled off. of course, he had to torture the older man by stripping down to nothing but his blue trousers and revealing his flawless pale chest, his wavy blonde hair barley licking his soft as silk shoulders every time he hunched over a dock, his bright blue eyes marveling at the water. K'nuckles thought Flapjack was just adorable, even with how annoying he could be at times. With Bubby keeping a sharp eye on Flapjack to make sure the cute ten year old didn't fall and drown, the Captain sat back on the lower docks, watching with a bottle of rum in hand. Bubby, after arguing with the tanned skin captain for an hour about how drinking in front of Flapjack was a bad example, looked disgruntled and tired, the water was warmer than she liked it today, and the two males weren't helping at all with her stress. After hours of hearing Flapjack whine to K'nuckles about being bored, only to return to the water while K'nuckles whispered sailor swears under his breath, the sky blue whale grew frustrated beyond belief.

"Hey! Why don't you two go to the Candy Barrel? I'll give you both enough money for two Candy Mugs if you leave me alone!" K'nuckles and Flapjack blinked, both awestricken, at the whale. She barley ever had acted like this before, and only when she was distressed did she act upon impulse and yell at the two.

"You've got money?" K'nuckles instantly turned his attention towards what the whale had said about money, since whenever he needed it, it wasn't there.

"Yes I've got money!" Bubby reached into her mouth to pull out a small green bag full of coins and throw it in the direction of a cobalt haired head. Having the bag his right on target, K'nuckles whined and pulled his hat off to rub where it had grown sore from the impact. Flapjack pulled his red and white striped shirt over his head before bending over to retrieve the green bag.

"You alright, Cap'n?" The sweet blonde asked, receiving a disgruntled groan from the older man. Bubby turned around and dove beneath the water, searching for colder depths.

Once the pain had subsided from K'nuckles head, the two began heading for the Candy Barrel, talking excitedly about what they wanted to get while they were there.

Peppermint Larry greeted his two rarely paying customers with his usual lipless smile, cheeks round and red. Flapjack, always enthusiastic about _everything_, ran up and greeted the store clerk.

"Howdy Peppermint Larry! How's business?" He asked, seating himself upon a red pillowed stool. The man sighed and ran a hand through his slicked back hair.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean, the economy is really bad right now and I barley have any customers anymore, but of course someone of your youth wouldn't really know what economy even means," The brunette gave Flapjack a look as he shook his blonde head, yellow locks of wavy hair hitting the sides of his face as he did so.

"Nupe! I have noooo idea what you're talking about! But I'm guessing it's bad," The boy smiled and gave Larry a sweet fluttering of eyelashes. Just then, K'nuckles cleared his throat to gain some attention. As Larry turned his focus onto K'nuckles, the captain pulled out the green bag of money from his pocket.

"Well today is your lucky day, my man, because _I_, being an _adult_, know what you're talking about, and I'm willing to fix that problem," K'nuckles opened the small bag with stiff fingers. The surgery done to him long ago was still affecting his prosthetic bones. After much struggle, the sides of the bag fell to reveal a small pile of gold coins stacked in a mess. Peppermint Larry's eyes lit up, and he was quick to smile and give all his attention to his customers.

"Great! So what can I get you two?" The brunette asked enthusiastically. K'nuckles first glanced to Flapjack and for once in his life, gestured with his hands for Flapjack to order first.

"Really Cap'n?" Flapjack asked in astonishment, causing annoyance to flood over the generosity in K'nuckles heart.

"Yes really, now hurry up and order before I change my mind," The captain urged. Flapjack skimmed his choices on the shelves behind the eager store clerk and his eyes fell on a small cup of an assortment of sweets. Flapjack pointed at it and asked demanded he have it, followed by a polite "Please". Peppermint Larry nodded and gave it to the young boy, K'nuckles handing over the payment before telling the store clerk what he wanted. Larry nodded and obediently retrieved exactly what K'nuckles pleased for.

"Thank you, Peppermint Larry!" Flapjack's nasally cute voice rang in K'nuckles ears. Damn that boy, he needed to learn to be sterner.

Popping a lemon flavoured hard candy into his mouth from the cup of assortments, Flapjack smiled at K'nuckles, who was left blushing after Flapjack returned his gaze on his candy. Why he blushed, the man did not know, but he could admit that more than once in his life he had had sexual thoughts about the young lad. He was also highly convinced that every man Flapjack came in contact with wanted to take advantage of the petite little boy as well, so it would be normal to have thoughts like that over such a girly boy. But blushing over something as simple as a smile... Maybe it was just the weird feeling in his head today, he guessed. To bad he guessed wrong, and it wasn't that at all. He tried to finish the sugar coated luxury in front of him in a state of anything less awkward, but couldn't. He sat there, flustered and embarrassed. That boy was too cute for his own good.

"I need a drink," K'nuckles moaned as he sat up from his empty cup that was once occupied with candy.

"But Cap'n, I'm not done yet," Flapjack pouted, a few caramel candies in his mouth and a liquorish in his hand. The cobalt haired man sighed, taking off his hat once more to rub his head, which this time hurt because of a growing headache.

"Come on, you can take it with us," at that, the captain left with a fast stride, Flapjack trying to shovel candy in his pockets and mouth and run after his captain all at once.

The disgruntled captain made a beeline to the liquor store, Flapjack sticking his soft pink lower lip in a pout that he the liquor store was the only place he couldn't follow his role model. Some role model...

"Do you really need to-?"

"Yes," The captain cut off what Flapjack was going to say before he said it, approaching the store he favoured oh so much. Flapjack crossed his small arms, not happy with what his captain was doing.

"Why do you always have to-?"

"Because it makes me feel better! Now leave me be!" At that, K'nuckles entered the store, leaving Flapjack to grow depressed outside the doors, heat causing him to pant slightly from his fast walk.

"Why is he always so mean about his beer?!" Flapjack felt small tears gather in his eyes. Alcohol was the one thing he couldn't share with the captain, and trust me; he wanted to share everything with him. He longed for the captain to be proud of him, acknowledge his efforts, praise him when he did something right, and say "I love you too" whenever the small blonde told his captain that he loved him, and not to be ignored with a grunt or "whatever". Some things that the captain did like ignore Flapjacks efforts tore the small boy in half sometimes, and more than once Flapjack had cried himself to sleep because his best friend had said nothing when Flapjack had done something right for once. K'nuckles was a sin, something that Flapjack shouldn't hang around, and Bubby was the best role model ever, yet Flapjack favoured his problem more than his supporter. He pleads for the one he couldn't have, the one that would never notice him, the one that Flapjack believed to hate him. It killed the boy on the inside.

As K'nuckles returned to the sweltering outside world, Flapjack tried to hide the sadness creeping its way into his heart from showing on his face. K'nuckles, seemingly already drunk from the high end whiskey he bought with Bubby's money, stumbled alongside Flapjack, who glared at the ground as they walked.

"Crap," K'nuckles swore when he remembered that Bubby wasn't going to be there when they returned.

"What is it Cap'n?" Flapjack asked cutely.

"We need a place to stay tonight, Bubby's tryin' to escape the heat, got any ideas, boy?" The captain asked and put Flapjack in an opportunity to please his captain. He looked around Stormalong, searching for any place they could stay. Upon spotting a small sailboat, he got an idea.

"What's the nearest island from Stormalong, K'nuckles?" He asked, looking up at his captain, who in his drunken state of mind was thinking.

"I think its Fruit Island, lad. Why?" The cobalt haired man asked. Flapjack grinned and pointed to the sailboat.

"We can sail out to Fruit Island and stay the night there!" K'nuckles nearly dropped his paper bag out liquor.

"That's a wondrous idea, Flap! Let's go get on that sailboat!" The pair broke out in a run, K'nuckles tripping over his feet slightly, for the sailboat.

"But Cap'n, it belongs to somebody else!" Flapjack yelled at the Captain, who bluntly ignored him. He was the one to reach the old wooden boat first and began untying it.

"We're just borrowing it, boy! If we return it without a scratch, nobody will ever know!" The man smiled as he finished removing the ropes from the boat. Flapjack shrugged it off and hopped it, and the two were off to Fruit Island.

It wasn't until sunset when the pair reached the island, and both were starving.

"What are we gonna eat for dinner, Cap'n?" Flapjack asked, looking around the island of trees and exotic plants.

"Uhh, fruit?" The Captain guessed stupidly.

"That's a great idea!" Flapjack shouted and grabbed the captain's stiff hand to lead him into the jungle of fruits. The young blonde seemed to favour a round purple fruit after trying many others, and decided to pick only those, leaving Captain K'nuckles with all the rest.

After the two were done eating, they walked around for a possible place to sleep.

"Hey Cap'n? Can we sleep under the stars on the beach? I mean..." Flapjack blushed, searching for a reason other than "It's so romantic out there".

"Well, seeing as the weather's hotter that the flames of hell we can, since there's no chance of us freezing, let alone growing cold at all," Flapjack laughed and the pair headed for the beach.

"K'nuckies?" Flapjack asked once both were situated on the beach, K'nuckles lying on his side, Flapjack sitting cross-legged on a large branch of a palm tree that protected his rear from touching the sand.

"What?" K'nuckles harsh reply came, startling the young boy.

"I..." Flapjack really wanted to talk about why K'nuckles was never proud of him for anything he ever did. As soon as he was about to ask, a knot caught in his throat and it felt like he was going to cry.

"What is it, Flap?" K'nuckles watched as Flapjack's eyes grew glassy, sky blue turning pale blue with the moon that shone so brightly.

"I... I can't say it! You won't care!" Flapjack looked the other way, tears threatening to spill.

"You can tell Uncy K'nucky anything!" K'nuckles tried to soothe the boy with his "amazing" child skills.

"No I can't! You won't care, and it's really serious!" Flapjack looked back at K'nuckles, tears streaming down his face, shining and sparkling in the moonlit night.

"If it's that important that it's making you cry, of course I'll care!" K'nuckles was knocked out of his surreal feeling as nothing but worry took over him, for the first time, he was honestly worried about his young blonde friend, and not just wanting to know out of curiosity.

"You never care! About anything! If I do something to try to impress you, you won't even care!" Flapjack sobbed, looking away, and K'nuckles sat up, awestruck. He honestly never did listen when Flapjack silently called out for his attention, and it was all blowing up in front of his face, and right now, he felt like the biggest dick on the face of the Earth.

"I..." Captain K'nuckles didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Flapjack he was sorry, but he couldn't if he never realized it until just now. He wanted to tell him that it was a lie, but it wasn't, he wanted to say it was okay, but he couldn't. He just couldn't, and he didn't know how to make the slightest amends to the blonde. "Flapjack," He tried again.

"I'm sorry!" Flapjack cried, bawling into his hands, "I'm sorry! I was being stupid!" He wiped his tears on the back of his hand, trying to force away the infernal signs of weakness.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you," K'nuckles said, softly, marveling at how beautiful the boy was, even when he was crying, as if seeing him for the first time, "I'm mad at myself," Knuckles moved close to the small boy, their bodies growing close, "I'm so deeply mad at myself, because I was so ignorant of you," Knuckle's thin body touched Flapjacks, "You deserve better," K'nuckle's voice was a whisper in Flapjacks soft ear now, and the boy's tears were beginning to stop.

"R- Really?" Flapjack's small voice came, causing the older man to blush. His companion was so cute.

"Yes really. I realize now, that you do allot, and I'm too big of an ass to notice. I'm sorry, Flapjack. I owe you an apology," Knuckle's lips brushed the boy's ear, causing the blonde to shiver, somewhat lulled to calm after the storm.

"I love you, Captain," Flapjack said, still unaware how powerful those words were.

"I... I love you too, boy," Flapjack turned his head to face his captain and lay a small kiss on the man's slightly bearded chin. Suddenly, K'nuckles realized what he felt for the boy, love. He loved the boy.

Taking Flapjack's soft hand in his own stiff, wooden boned ones, K'nuckles kissed Flapjack back, but not on the cheek. Right on his tender lips. Flapjack's eyes shot open, blushing and his body straightened. He moaned slightly in surprise, confusing K'nuckles into thinking that the boy wanted a deeper kiss that was much more pleasurable.

"Flapjack," K'nuckles breathed after separating from the boy.

"Yes?" Flapjack answered, trying to steady himself after the shock.

"I want you to go along with everything I'm going to do next, okay? Just let me do everything, and when I tell you to do something, do it. After this, I'll never ignore you ever again," K'nuckles commanded. Flapjack nodded, eager to know what K'nuckles was planning to do. He didn't know what sex was, and didn't know any sex terms or anything that had to do with sex at all.

It wasn't the mixed signals that Flapjack gave K'nuckles; it was K'nuckles himself, wanting sex from the younger boy more than ever, now being the perfect time to do just that.

The older man began to shift himself in front of Flapjack to take off the boy's green bandana. The young blonde swallowed hard, nervous. He didn't want to ask questions though, so he kept his mouth shut and let the bandana fall in his lap. K'nuckles fingered the ends of Flapjack's thin shirt, readying to take it off the boy, who let him. The garment went over the blonde's head, taking his cap with it, and K'nuckles pressed on to take off Flapjack's pants. At this, Flapjack let out an unsure groan, which led on K'nuckles even more. He unbuttoned the infernal gament and ripped them down the boy's legs along with his underwear, leaving Flapjack completley naked in the pale moonlight. His alabaster skin, illuminated by the moon, grew hot with the warm night and flustered embarasment of being naked in front of his captain. He still, dare not ask why as K'nuckles climbed on top of the younger boy so he hunched over the skiny body. Their lips met once more, this time K'nuckle's tongue delve into the younger's mouth, causing him to whine in pleasure and surprise at the feeling of his captain's warm wet ligament inside of his mouth. Flapjack's naked malnourished body trembled beneath his captains. The roof of the smaller boy's mouth was licked upon by his captain's, including every other part of him mouth that the captain's tongue could reach. Small whimpers of pleasure escaped the blonde's throat, followed by groaning so quite it was barley audible coming from the captain, whose hand was beginning to explore his captive's body. K'nuckle's hand ran over soft shoulders, a protruding collar bone, soft pink nipples, a rived ribcage, a soft tummy, and bony hips. Seeing Flapjack react to his nipples being touched, K'nuckles reached his hand back up to one of the erect nerves and pet one stiff finger over it. Flapjack let out a small whine of pleasure through the kiss he and K'nuckles were currently sharing. K'nuckles pet it again and again until Flapjack's body started to quiver from pleasure that was causing him to feel the weirdest of things. He was far from hitting puberty yet, so this wasn't even remotely relative to him in any way, he didn't even knew doing this sort of thing existed.

"Feel good, Flap?" K'nuckles panted after the kiss was broken, still toying with Flapjack's nipple, the boy nodding and moaning. That moaning turned to sharp cries and mewls as K'nuckles had placed his pair of lips on the boy's pert nipple, running his tongue along it and teasing it between teeth. Flapjack couldn't do anything, pleasure overridden his body and the only thing he knew was that it felt good. As K'nuckles sucked Flapjack's beautifully pink nipple, his hand once more traveled south. When Flapjack felt the older man's hand so close to his rather small penis, he grew nervous. Before K'nuckles had time to wrap a stiff hand around the boyhood, Flapjack let out protest.

"Please! Don't touch me there! Anywhere but there!" K'nuckles had to refrain from laughing. Flapjack was too cute. And despite his sad attempt at protesting, K'nuckles began to stroke the small prick, causing Flapjack to scream in pleasure. One of the man's bony digits finger's the tip of the boy's penis, eliciting more screams and cries of pleasure.  
"You can scream louder if you want nobody's here," K'nuckles told Flapjack after he lifted his mouth off the boy's chest. Flapjack responded with a loud moan when K'nuckles continued his work. Flapjack saw more stars then there were in the clear night sky as K'nuckles began to massage the very tip of the small boy's manhood, the boy not even finding the correct amount of vocal expression to express what he felt. His throat squeaked as his back arched the muscles in his bony hips and thin thighs flexing. Teeth bit down on the boy's sensitive pink nipple, causing Flapjack to find his voice and scream. Breathing hard, the blonde brought his tongue to his lower lip, and like a dog he panted. K'nuckles forcefully pushed his finger hard in the tip of Flapjack's prick. The combination brought Flapjack to let out a distressed scream, more of a loud growl than a scream. The Captain's pants grew tighter, and soon he grew tired of foreplay, desperate for sex. He parted from Flapjack's chest and looked the boy in the eyes, grinning, impatient to feel the young virgin around him, all the while still toying with the head of the boy's cock. Flapjack could barley focus on K'nuckles through squinting eyes and upturned eyebrows.

"I'm gonna fuck you, and boy, is going to hurt," The cobalt haired man said through a husky voice. Flapjack didn't expect it to hurt, seeing as his captain would never purposely hurt him physically, so all he expected was it to merely sting. The boy nodded his blonde head, ready for whatever K'nuckles could do to him, at least what he _thought_ K'nuckles was going to do to him.

The Captain took his hands off the young boy and scooted between his legs, which were now propped up on either side of K'nuckles bony hips. The man's gold eyes looked Flapjack's lower half over and in the light of the moon, found the tight ring of muscle that he was searching for, unexpectedly close to the boy's small sac, only inches of smooth skin from it, actually.

"Ready, Flap?" The blonde nodded and soon after felt a stiff boned finger violate his entrance. The boy winced, knowing that this feeling was weird; this new feeling that he was far from ready to experience. But, he put mighty trust and faith in his captain, and knew that this wouldn't hurt too badly.

The thrusting of the one finger grew faster, and as the young boy grew wet, it was easier to lubricate him, and the man stuck another finger inside of the boy. Flapjack let out a cry of pain, the rim of muscle stretching, his legs lifting to give K'nuckles better access that hopefully wouldn't hurt. K'nuckles two fingers pumped in and out of the boy's tight entrance, and soon Flapjack was used to the undying pain. Unfortunately for him though, there was one more to go. K'nuckles dove a third inside of the boy, and this time Flapjack screamed, his hole tearing and slightly bleeding.

"K'nuckles! I- It hurts!" He cried, reaching up and grabbing ahold of his captain's shoulders. K'nuckles looked down at him, somewhat annoyed that such small of a thing could hurt.

"Be brave, Flapjack, it will only hurt for a bit. If you let me do this for only a bit longer it will be over with," K'nuckles said, causing Flapjack to bite his lip and nod, trying not to show any signs of pain. On the outside, it hurt like hell, but on the inside, Flapjack would let his captain do this to him as much as he wanted if it brought them closer together.

When K'nuckles was done, he pulled his three fingers out and quickly took off his own jacket and shirt and pulled his pants down to his knees to reveal his frightningly hardened member. Flapjack tilted his head forward to look at the man between his legs. The cobalt haired man wrapped his hand around his prick and positioned himself right between the boy's legs. Once the head touched the entrance, K'nuckles gave a smile and pushed forward, trying his absolute hardest not to hurt the boy, who's legs were wrapped tightly around his captain's waist. Flapjack gave a sudden yelp, feeling his captain enter his tight virgin hole.

"K'nuckles!" Flapjack screamed the head all the way in.

"The key is t- to relax, boy," K'nuckles leant over Flapjack and thrust forward violently, Flapjack's wet hole taking in only half of his captain's penis. The blonde boy let out a distressed scream. K'nuckles clenched his teeth together; the young boy was too tight. The only way for this to work was to hurt the blonde, but that was the last thing K'nuckles wanted.

"I- It hurts!" Flapjack yelled between distressed groaning and heavy panting. His crystal blue eyes squeezed shut.

"Flap, look at me!" K'nuckles demanded, watching the young boy's face as his eyes squinted open, "It's going to be okay. Sure it will hurt, but Flapjack; this is what people do when they love each other!" A side of K'nuckles that no one had ever seen before. Love and caring, finally it wasn't all about himself. Flapjack nodded and mouthed an "I love you too" back to his captain, who thrusted further inside of him, tearing the small boy's asshole. Flapjack bit his lip, moaning in pain. "It's okay to scream, I know it hurts," K'nuckles said, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. A little more than half his penis was engulfed by Flapjack's tight ass.  
"AAAHHNN!" Flapjack let his head fall back; his hands shooting up to tightly grab his captain's shoulders. K'nuckles repeated this motion, pulling out to the head and diving back in to the point of massive blood drawl, the ring of muscle around Flapjack's entrance ripping and stretching beyond belief. The boy's chest heaved, his throat hurt from the fresh round of screaming and crying brought by every new thrust. Once more did the man pull out and dive back in, hitting the boy's prostate. This time, half the screaming was out of raw pleasure.

"There!"

"What?"

"There! Right there! Hit it again!" Flapjack screamed, bucking his hips to lead K'nuckles to that one spot again. K'nuckles repeated what he did, but harder and faster, causing an unbelievable amount of pleasure to overwhelm the young boy. K'nuckles smiled, knowing what was happening. To avoid hurting Flapjack, he aimed for that one spot, faster and harder, shoving himself into it. Flapjack's grip on his captain's shoulders tightened nails digging into the tan flesh. His back arching and head tilted back, the boy whined and mewled in pure pleasure. K'nuckles fingers clawed at the large palm branch beneath them, Flapjack clenching around his cock. Both of them glistened in the adoring moonlight, sweat that covered them shining. Heavy breathing escaped both of their mouths, as well as loud moaning that seemed like it would never cease.

K'nuckles had to keep on reminding himself to go easy on the boy, not to hurt him, that he was in enough pain as is, but he couldn't go any gentler, the need to climax begging to be paid attention to.

Flapjack felt as if he were dying yet alive more than he had ever been in his entire life. His trusted captain fucked him into the beach floor, and it hurt, in fact it hurt so bad to convince him that the man didn't love him at all, but the immense pleasure reminded him that his captain was doing this because he loved him.

K'nuckles created a steady pace, fast and hard in and out. Of course, it was way too hard for Flapjack, but he withstood it. As long as it pleasured his captain. Flapjack screamed, notifying that pain and agony had grown to strong for pleasure to push away. K'nuckles leant over close to Flapjack, still keeping his tempo, and kissed the boy on the lips. The blonde wrapped his small arms around his captain's neck, pulling him closer. The two malnourished bodies moved together under the moon, the larger planting delicate kisses on the smaller boy's cheeks. Flapjack blinked away tears, trying not to be too moved by the touching moments he spent with his captain.

The feeling of Flapjack's walls tightly around him was too much, K'nuckles got closer to the boy and let out a loud groan, flexing his muscles and quickening his pace. Flapjack moaned in ecstasy, a feeling he was far from ready to feel. Suddenly, his captain dealt his last blow and shot his seed madly into the younger boy, who came on the impact of the older man's climax. The two stayed still, panting as they both finished their ending. K'nuckles sat up and pulled out of the younger boy and scooted back to view the damage done. It was better than he thought it would be minimal blood and cuts. Flapjack laid panting and crying in pain. The older looked at him with saddened eyes. But when a small smile appeared on the boy's lips and his eyes opened, K'nuckles let out a sigh.

"I love you, Cap'n..." Flapjack moaned and let his legs collapse. Obviously the aftershock was somewhat over, but there was still something left to do.

K'nuckles crawled next to Flapjack and reached out a hand to pet his soft blonde hair. And with the nicest voice, responded, "Love you too, boy". Flapjack sat up to face K'nuckles, who was much taller than him. Smiling, Flapjack crawled into K'nuckle's lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck to kiss him softly on the lips. K'nuckles wrapped his own arms around the boy, coddling him in a loving embrace. He would've never guessed this is where he would be a day ago, sitting naked on the beach with a nude Flapjack in his arms. He liked it, and honored the fact that he could be special to such an adorable boy.

_'If only I didn't take his innocence,'_ K'nuckles thought sadly. His smile faded as he looked down at Flapjack, who was currently yawning and cuddling himself into K'nuckle's bony chest. The cobalt haired man swallowed hard. He wished none of this had ever happened.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know, I'm a sickout. Go on and flame.

But I must say, there needs to be more of this pairing out there (to soothe my creepy pedophile needs). Yeah so this took a while to write. I kept on getting stuck... ___ And it didn't help that I was drunk while writing the first half. :( I also had to text like, five of my guy friends to find out if a ten year old boy could orgasm. I think I freaked them out. 0_o

Oh well. I don't need boys. :D See you in my next fic!


End file.
